Sonidos en la noche
by Dra. Unicornio
Summary: Ella era presa del miedo, la tristeza y la desesperación... e Inuyasha era una de las causas. Adv: muerte de personajes. - Mes del Terror en ¡Siéntate!


_**#Disclaimer: **__Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino a la genio Rumiko Takahashi._

_»Esta serie de one-shots pertenecen al Mes del Terror en el foro ¡Siéntate!_

_topic/84265/97819586/1/Le-temes-a-la-oscuridad-Mes -del-terror-en-Si%C3%A9ntate_

**_II. Sonidos en la noche._**

* * *

Por fin Kagome podría relajarse, luego de tantas noches de sueños interrumpidos. Miroku pudo engañar una vez más a los propietarios de una gran mansión, haciéndoles creer que un monstruo habitaba en su templo. Era de noche, y la azabache se dispuso a recostarse en su futón. La sensación de calidez y comodidad era única, y no tardó en quedarse dormida.

[01:53 AM]

La gran mansión estaba sumida en un tranquilo silencio. Ningún alma parecía estar rondando por los pasillos y/o habitaciones, o al menos eso se creía. Unos pasos se escucharon cerca del dormitorio de la muchacha, haciendo crujir levemente la madera del piso. Kagome frunció el ceño: ¿Quién podría ser? No le tomó importancia, ya que pensó que alguien quería ir al baño, así que cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente, mas no le funcionó, ya que un estruendo se escuchó casi a su lado.

La azabache se exaltó y miró en todas direcciones, y supo lo que había sucedido. Un gran candelabro -por suerte las velas estaban apagadas- había caído al suelo. Se acercó al objeto y lo levantó, pero al tocarlo sintió un ruido extraño, como si alguien pasara sus uñas por el shôji* de la habitación. Sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse y un escalofrío pasar por su espalda.

Decidió actuar indiferente, y volvió a recostarse, pero esta vez no pudo dormir. Algunas dudas la carcomían: ¿A pesar del ruido, por qué Inuyasha o Sango -su habitación se encontraba junto a la de ella- no lograron despertar y dirigirse a su habitación? ¿Y por qué estaba escuchando sonidos? Ella pensó que quizás lo de que un monstruo habitaba en el palacio no era del todo falso. También pensó en un fantasma, pero era imposible. Los fantasmas no existían.

A pesar de no poder resolver esas dudas, la muchacha logró conciliar el sueño, pero esta vez no fue por mucho tiempo. Estaba en una pesadilla, donde revivía todo lo que pasó hace una hora: los ruidos, las cosas que se caían sin explicación alguna y por qué Inuyasha no había despertado e ido a su rescate. Se despertó de golpe, y decidió quedarse despierta al menos hasta calmarse. Por mientras iba a matar el tiempo haciendo cualquier cosa que se le ocurra.

[02:45 AM]

Ya era el tercer libro que abría durante la madrugada, y aún escuchaba esos ruidos que la ponían en un estado de inquietud. Fingió todo lo que pudo en ignorarlos y concentrarse en su lectura, hasta que la puerta se deslizó violentamente, causando que Kagome diera un respingo y sus latidos aceleraran.

—¿Q-quién anda ahí? —tomó su arco y su carcaj, preparando una flecha por precaución.

Esperó que algo pasara, acercándose con leves pasos hacia el exterior, pero no oyó nada. Finalmente salió al pasillo, donde un silencio y una oscuridad sepulcral albergaba. Este ambiente hizo estremecer a la azabache, pero no vaciló en dar el siguiente paso. Mientras más avanzaba, más sonidos extraños oía, como un par de sollozos, pisadas detrás de ella o golpeteos en las paredes. Llegó al final del pasillo, donde había otra puerta. Se preguntó qué era lo que escondía tal puerta, así que la abrió, aunque más tarde se arrepentiría.

Un cuerpo sin vida se encontraba manchado en ese líquido carmesí tan conocido para ella. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y una sensación se alojaba en su estómago al ver a su mejor amiga Sango en esas condiciones. Ahí comprendió por qué no había despertado, a pesar del ruido. No pudo soportarlo más, y cerró la puerta, derrumbándose en el piso y rompiendo en sollozos, que pronto se convirtió en un llanto descontrolado.

—Keh, eres tan molesta... ¿Por qué no dejas de llorar? —escuchó una voz tras ella, una que conocía muy bien. Paró de súbito al comprender todo. Se volteó, mirando incrédula al ambarino, quien tenía las manos manchadas con sangre.

—I-inuyasha... tú no serías capaz de... —no pudo continuar. Los sollozos continuaron y Kagome era presa de muchas sensaciones que se alojaban en su interior. Una era el _miedo._

—¿Y si lo hice? ¿Qué importa? —habló con una sonrisa que no era propia de él— Ya que tu serás la siguiente...

Dicho esto, Inuyasha corrió hacia la muchacha, quien aún se encontraba pasmada ante las palabras del chico, y atravesó su cuerpo con su espada. Ella comenzó a sentirse mareada, y pronto el mareo comenzó a intensificarse mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, ahora pálidas. Finalmente cayó al suelo y murió, lamentando la muerte de su mejor amiga y siendo asesinada por el hombre que amaba.

* * *

_*Shôji: tipo de puerta tradicional en la arquitectura japonesa. Funciona como divisor de habitaciones y consiste en papel washi traslúcido con un marco de madera._

___Shit, me dio un poco de pena lo último. ¡Inuyasha, baka! :c_

_¡Segunda parte! Este one-shot corresponde a la actividad del Mes del Terror en el foro ¡Siéntate! Parte 1: /s/9752254/1/Mu%C3%B1eca-de-porcelana_

___Los invito a pasar por el foro: /forum/Si%C3%A9ntate/84265/_

_¿Reviews?_

_-Dra. Unicornio._


End file.
